Throne of Glass Character List
by Lady Elvira
Summary: A list of all the Throne of Glass characters that ever made an appearance; all listed after their respective homelands, with a short description to their very persona.


**Throne of Glass Character List**

(SPOILERS AHEAD)

.

.

Includes:

 **The Assassin's Blade**

 **Throne of Glass**

 **Crown of Midnight**

 **Heir of Fire**

 **Queen of Shadows**

 **Empire of Storms**

.

.

.

.

 _ **ADARLAN**_

 **Celaena Sardothien** –our beloved protagonist; best assassin in Adarlan, Champion of the King, also known as Lillian Gordaina, Elentiya and Diana Brackyn

.

.

 _Royal Family_

 **Dorian Havilliard** – Crown Prince of Adarlan, later on King of Adarlan, best friend to Chaol Westfall, heart-breaker to many girls, love-interest to Celaena

 **King of Adarlan** – the cold-hearted antagonist

 **Queen Georgina** – Dorian's naïve, gossipy mother who is never seen without her personal court

 **Prince Hollin** – Dorian's younger, sadistic brother who resides at an academy far away from the Royal Palace

 **Roland** – cousin to Dorian and Hollin Havilliard, Lord of Meah, member of the Royal Council

 **Gavin Havilliard** – first King of Adarlan, ancestor of Dorian Havilliard, husband to Elena Galathynius, son-in-law to Brannon Galathynius, sealed the Demon King Erawan away, human, deceased

.

.

 _Members of the Royal Court_

 **Chaol Westfall** – Captain of the Guard, Dorian's best friend, Celaena's love interest, former lover to Lithaen, lover to Nesryn Faliq

 **Lord Perrington** – right hand to the King of Adarlan, supervisor of the happenings in Morath; host to Erawan, and obsessed with Kaltain

 **Lady Kaltain Rompier** – Courtier who wants to marry Dorian for the crown but instantly evokes the interest of Lord Perrington; magic wielder, devourer of worlds

 **Philippa** – Celaena's lady-in-waiting

 **Ress** – Member of the Guard, one of Chaol Westfall's most trusted man

 **Amithy** – Head healer

 **Sorscha** – healer, Dorian's love interest

 **Theodus Brullo** – weapon master at the castle, instructor of the prospective champions, and ally to the rebels

 **Lithaen** – former love interest of Chaol before she cheated on him with Roland

.

.

 _The Royal Council_

 **Councilor Rensel** – supposed member of the King's council; read Celaena's charges

 **several other** unnamed members

.

.

 _Champions_

 **Cain** – soldier in the White Fang Mountains, Lord Perrington's Champion; all the money is on him; later he gets consumed by Dark Magic

 **Xavier Forul** – self-proclaimed master thief from Melisande

 **Nox Owen** – criminal, wannabe-champion

 **Bill Chastain** – criminal, "the eye-eater"

 **Ned Clement** – murderer, also known as "Scythe"

 **Grave** – assassin, wannabe champion

 **Verin Ysslych** – thief, wannabe champion

 **several other** unnamed champions (fifteen, if I am not mistaken)

.

.

.

.

 _ **MISTWARD**_

 _The Queens_

 **Mab** – one of the three ancient Fae-queens, also known as Deanna and Lady of the Hunt, younger sister to Maeve and Mora, deceased, her symbol is a golden arrow

 **Mora** – one of the three ancient Fae-queens, sister to Maeve and Mora

 **Queen Maeve** – one of the three ancient Fae Queens, sister to Mab and Mora, distantly related to Aelin Galathynius, had a crush on Athril, craves every Wyrdkey

.

.

 _The Cadre_

 **Rowan Whitethorn** – prince and Fae Warrior who is tasked with training Aelin, becomes her trainer, then her love-interest and Carranam, used to be loyal to Queen Maeve, former member of Maeve's cadre, shape-shifter who can take hawk form

 **Lorcan** **Salvaterre** – Demi-Fae, most trusted member out of Maeve's cadre; her right hand

 **Gavriel** – Fae, member of Maeve's cadre, best friends with Rowan, father of Aedion Ashryver, shape shifter who can take lion form

 **Fenrys** – Fae, member of Maeve's cadre, twin to Connall, can shift into a White wolf

 **Connall** – Fae, member of Maeve's cadre, twin to Fenrys

 **Vaughan** – Fae, member of Maeve's cadre

 **Cairn** – sadistic Fae, member of Maeve's cadre

.

.

 _Other Fae_

 **Varik** – in Maeve's service

 **Heiron** – in Maeve's service

 **Luca** – half-Fae, helping hand to Emrys , can take the form of an osprey

 **Malakai** – half-Fae, warrior, lover to Emrys

 **Emrys** – cook, story-teller, lover to Malakai

 **Lyria** – fae-ish flower seller in Doranelle, Rowan Whitethorn's deceased mate, mother of his unborn child

 **Remelle** – former love interest of Rowan Whitethorn; tried to charm Rowan when they meet at Mistward and was rejected; Aelin demonstrated the perks of being a fire-breathing bitch-queen to her

 **several other** unnamed Fae and Half-Fae

.

.

 _House Whitethorn_

 **Endymion Whitehorn** – Rowan's cousin, more commonly known as Enda

 **unnamed Fae** – Lord Kerrigan's son, mate and husband to Enda

 **Princess Sellene** – Rowan's youngest cousin

 **several other** unnamed cousins

.

.

.

.

 _ **TERRASEN**_

 _Royal Family_

 **Brannon Galathynius** – Fae, first King of Terrasen, father to Elena Galathynius, father-in-law to Gavin, was born a bastard

 **Elena Galathynius** – former first Princess of Terrasen, daughter to Brannon Galathynius, of fae heritage, wife to Gavin Havilliard, Fae, first Queen consort of Adarlan, guardian to Celaena Sardothien, holder of raw magic

 **Orlon Galathynius** – former King of Terrasen, uncle and guardian to Rhoe Galathynius, great uncle to Aelin, lover to Weyland, deceased

 **Rhoe Galathynius** – Aelin's father and former Heir of Terrasen's throne, nephew and heir to Orlon Galathynius, deceased

 **Evalin Ashryver** – Aelin's mother and former Princess of Terrasen, distantly related to Maeve, sister to the King of Wendlyn, aunt to the Prince of Wendlyn, of Fae heritage, used to control water, deceased

 **Aelin Ashryver Galathynius** – sole heir to Terrasen, Queen of Terrasen, Aelin Fireheart, fire-breathing-bitch-queen, alter-ego of Celaena Sardothien; The Queen Who Was Promised

 **Aedion Ashryver** – Aelin's cousin, leader and general of The Bane, known as Adarlan's Whore and Wolf of the North, bearer of the Sword of Orynth

.

.

 _Terrasen's Council_

 **Lord Weyland Darrow** – member of the Council, Lord, lover to Orlon

 **Lord Sloane** – member of the Council

 **Lord Ironwood** – member of the Council

 **Lord Gunnar** – member of the Council

.

.

 _Others_

 **The Bane** – Aedion Ashryver's own personal army

 **Ren Allsbrook** – member of the former Court of Orynth, Lord of Allsbrook, rebel, grandson to Murtaugh Allsbrook

 **unnamed sisters** – deceased

 **Murtaugh Allsbrook** –member of the former Court of Orynth, Lord of Allsbrook, rebel, grandfather to Ren Allsbrook

 **Cal Lochan** – Lord of Perranth, husband to Marion Lochan, father to Elide Lochan, brother to Vernon Lochan, was executed by the King of Adarlan

 **Marion Lochan** – Lady of Perranth, Evalin Galathynius' lady-in-waiting and best friend, Cal Lochan's wife, Elide Lochan's mother, died saving Aelin Galathynius, Ironteeth Witch

 **Finnula** – Elide's nurse

 **Sol** – Lord of Suria, a coastal city of Terrasen; their family was known for their trading business, the King of Adarlan saw to it that Sol's father got executed for it

 **Ravi** – brother to Sol

 **Holdren** – Gavin's Second in Command, dearest friend, most loyal war leader

 **Holdren's wife**

 **Athril** – Brannon's best friend, love interest to Maeve, deceased

 **Quinn** – the one who told Aedion that Aelin drowned

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE IRONTEETH WITCHES**_

 _Blackbeaks_

 **Blackbeak Matron** – leader of all Blackbeak Coven, grandmother to Manon Blackbeak whom she claims her heir, loyal to the King

 **Lothian Blackbeak** – Manon's mother, deceased

 **Manon Blackbeak** – heir of the Blackbeak Witch Clan, leader of the King's aerial host, leader of the Thirteen, cousin to Asterin, rider of Abraxos, half-sister to Rhiannon, Crochan Queen

 **Asterin Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, Manon's Second, most trusted member out of the Thirteen and her cousin

 **Sorrel Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, Manon's Third

 **Vesta Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, Manon's Fourth

 **Linnea Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, rather known as Lin, supposedly Manon's Fifth

 **Ghislaine Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, most human out of the Witches, book-smart

 **Fallon Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, demon-twin to Faline

 **Faline Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, demon-twin to Fallon

 **Imogen Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen

 **Thea Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, lover to Kaya

 **Kaya Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, lover to Thea

 **Edda Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, Manon's cousin and shadow, very close to Briar

 **Briar Blackbeak** – member of the Thirteen, Manon's cousin and shadow, very close to Edda

 **unnamed Witch** – current lover of the Blackbeak Matron

 **several other unnamed** witches

.

.

 _Bluebloods_

 **Blueblood Matron** – also known as _Cresseida_ ; leader of the Blueblood Witch Clan, mother to Petrah

 **Petrah Blueblood** – heir to the Blueblood Witch Clan, former rider of Keelie

 **several other unnamed** witches

.

.

 _Yellowlegs_

 **Baba Yellowlegs** – one of the Ancients, former leader of the Yellowlegs Witch Clan, was killed by Celaena Sardothien while she travelled with a Circus, actually owned the Cabnet of Mirrors; powerful oracle

 **unnamed Yellowlegs Matron** – took the place as Matron after her sister Baba was murdered

 **Iskra Yellowlegs** – heir to the Yellowlegs Witch Clan, rival to Manon Blackbeak

 **Ninya Yellowlegs** – one of the Witches that volunteered for the breeding

 **Zelta Yellowlegs** – one of Iskra's coven, murdered by Manon Blackbeak

 **several other unnamed** witches

.

.

 _Crochans_

 **Rhiannon Crochan** – Crochan Queen, one of the Ancients; cursed the Wastes, murdered by Baba Yellowlegs

 **Rhiannon Chrochan II** – Crochan Queen, Manon's half sister, deceased

 **unnamed Crochan Prince** – Manon's father, deceased

 **several other unnamed** witches

.

.

.

.

 _ **WYVERNS**_

 **Abraxos** – wyvern to Manon, the kindest and smallest of his kind, obsessed with flowers, fighter and survivor, former bait beast

 **Keelie** – wyvern to Petrah, loved her unconditionally, crush on Abraxos, was killed by Iskra and her wyvern; deceased

 **Fendir** – wyvern to Iskra

 **Titus** – wild wyvern both Iskra and Manon took an interest in; when he attacked Manon, Abraxos saved her and killed Titus in the upcoming fight, earning Manon's respect

.

.

.

.

 _ **MORATH**_

 **Erawan** – Ancient High Demon Lord, one of the Three Demon Lords, possesses Lord Perrington

 **Vernon Lochan** – betrayer, younger brother to Cal Lochan, uncle and legal guardian to Elide Lochan, Lord of Perranth, loyal to Lord Perrington, stationed in Morath

 **Elide Lochan** – Lady of Perranth, daughter to Cal and Marion Lochan, niece to Vernon Lochan, some sort of honorary member of the Ironteeth Witch Clan, is half an Ironteeth Witch herself, Witchling, Manon's protégée

 **Blacksmith** \- aerial blacksmith, servant to Manon Blackbeak, mute and under constant blackmailing

 **Head cook** – one of the many pawns in Elide's schemes

 **several unnamed** Wyvern carer

 **several unnamed** Laundry Women

.

.

 _Creatures_

 **several Wyrdhounds**

 **several Valg**

 **several Ilken**

 **several Skin Walker**

.

.

.

.

 _ **RIFTHOLD**_

 _The Assassin's Keep_

 **Arobynn Hamel** – King of Adarlan's Assassins, Master and "parental" guardian to Celaena Sardothien

 **Sam Cortland** – assassin, second-best, lover to Celaena Sardothien, deceased, murdered by Rourke Farran

 **Wesley** – Arobynn's bodyguard, former love-interest of Lysandra, deceased, murdered by Arobynn

 **Ben** – Arobynn's second in command, seventh and last member to Arobynn's inner circle, deceased

 **Gregori** – member of Arobynn Hamel's inner circle

 **Mullin** – assassin in the Keep

 **Tern** – assassin in the Keep

 **Harding** – assassin in the Keep

 **several other unnamed** assassins

.

.

 _The Brothel_

 **Madame Clarisse** – Mistress of the brothel, boss to Lysandra, Archer Finn, Evangeline and many more, close friend to Arobynn Hamel

 **Lysandra** – Courtesan of Arobynn, employee to Madame Clarisse, shape-shifter, possible love-interest to Aedion Ashryver, former rival to Celaena Sardothien, best friends with Aelin Galathynius, Lady of Caraverre (formerly known as "Lysandria"), guardian to Evangeline

 **Evangeline** – employee of Clarisse; in order to spare her the fate of a Courtesan at a very young age, Lysandra scarred her face, protégée of Lysandra

 **Archer Finn** – most required male Courtesan of Adarlan, former friend of Celaena Sardothien, spy to Nehemia Ytger, was killed by Celaena Sardothien for betraying her trust

 **several other** unnamed Courtesans

.

.

 _Others_

 **Madam Florine** – most celebrated dancer in the Empire, dance trainer to Celaena Sardothien, ally to Aelin Galathynius, also known as "Instructor Overlord"

 **Gyllian** – one of the dancers in Madam Florine's troop

 **Master of the Bank** – runs the Royal Bank

 **The Inventor** \- Master Tinkerer from Melisande who specialized in crafting things that were believed to be impossible; responsible for creating Celaena's fighting suit

 **Nesryn Faliq** – member of the Royal Guard, ally to Aelin Galathynius, love-interest to Chaol, archer

 **Nesryn's Father** – father of Nesryn Faliq who runs a pastry shop, possesses a country-house in the foothills outside the city

 **Nirall** – proclaimed enemy of the King of Adarlan, target of Celaena Sardothien

 **Davis** – corrupt business man, target of Celaena Sardothien

 **Doneval** \- business man who deals with slaves, target of Celaena Sardothien, deceased

 **Leighfer Bardingale** \- contact of Arobynn Hamel, Client to Celaena Sardothien

 **Rena Goldsmith** \- a famous singer who is best known for her unearthly voice; when the King invited her to the Castle, she sang about magic to revenge the death of her beloved ones, earning her an immediate execution on the King's order

 **Ioan Jayne** \- biggest Crime Lord in Rifthold, target of Celaena Sardothien, deceased

 **Rourke Farran** \- formerly Second in Command to Ioan Jayne; after his master's death he became Rifthold's new Crome Lord until he was murdered by Wesley

 **Helmson** – master of ceremonies during fights in The Vaults

.

.

.

.

 _ **WENDLYN'S ROYAL FAMILY**_

 **King Glaston Ashryver** – King of Wendlyn, uncle to Aedion Ashryver, former target of Celaena Sardothien

 **Galan Ashryver** – Crown Prince of Wendlyn, cousin to Aedion Ashryver, former target of Celaena Sardothien

.

.

.

.

 _ **EYLLWE'S ROYAL FAMILY**_

 **Nehemia Ytger** – Princess of Eyllwe, Light of Eyllwe, ambassador within the Royal Court of Adarlan

 **several unnamed members** of Nehemia's family

.

.

.

.

 _ **SILENT ASSASSINS**_

 **The Master** – leader of the Silent Assassins, also known as the Mute Master, even though, he can speak

 **Ilias** – the Mute Master's son who expresses an interest in Celaena

 **Mikhail** – trained alongside the Silent Assassins, love interest of Ansel Briarcliff

 **Ansel of Briarcliff** – former member of the Silent Assassins before she betrayed them, former lover to Mikhail, former friend to Celaena Sardothien, exiled Princess, Queen of the Wastelands

 **several other unnamed** silent assassins

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE CARAVAN**_

 **Molly** – owner of the Caravan, aunt to Ombriel

 **Ombriel** – raven haired beauty, niece to Molly, in charge of the money

 **Saul** – former sword thrower who left the group for good

 **Nik** – in charge of security

.

.

.

.

 _ **SKULL'S BAY**_

 **Captain Rolfe** \- Pirate Lord of the Dead Island; has a magic map of the continent on both of his palms

 **nameless barmaid** – serves Rolfe, steel-eyed, tattooed forearms that show twin sea dragons

 **several other unnamed** Myrcenians

.

.

.

.

 _ **DEITIES**_

 **Mala Lightbringer** – goddess of fire and light, Aelin Galathynius' Guardian, Elena Galathynius' mother

 **Anneith** – goddess, Lady of Wise Things, Elide Lochan's supposed Guardian

 **The Three-Faced Goddess** – goddess, patron of the Witches

 **Silba** – goddess, Yrene Towers believes in her

 **Temis** – Sin Eater, goddess of wild things

 **Hellas** – god of death, Lorcan Salvaterre's Guardian

 **Farnor** – god of war

 **unnamed God** – Sea God, God of Oaths, the one responsible for inking the magical map on Rolfe's hands

.

.

.

.

 _ **OTHERS**_

 **Lord Loch** – murdered the family of Ansel Briarcliff and conquered the Western Wastes

 **Lord Berick** – enemy of the Silent Assassins; Ansel allied with him in order to reclaim her throne

 **Fleetfoot** – Celaena's loyal dog that was gifted to her by Dorian Havilliard; when Celaena moves to Wendlyn and later on, to Mistward, Fleetfoot stays in the care of Dorian Havilliard and Nesryn's father, respectively

 **Yrene Towers** – a healer at Torre Cesme the Southern Continent; Yrene owns Celaena her life

 **Chief Overseer of Endovier**

 **Merchant in Xandria** : approached the Stygian Spiders for their infamous Spidersilk ; lost 20 years of his life for 100 Yards of it

 **Mort** – a feisty ancient doorknob that guards the entrance to Gavin and Elena's tomb

 **Kaleen** \- Rena Goldsmith's daughter; at sixteen she was burned for the supposed use of magic

 **Liessa** \- Rena Goldsmith's sister, deceased

 **Jon and Estrel** \- Rena Goldsmith's neighbours who were executed for trying to help Kaleen

.

.

.

.


End file.
